


The Geek Who Had Everything

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [27]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 27 - One One Of Their Birthdays)</p><p>It’s Billy’s birthday, and Teddy wants to do and buy him something nice. But what do you get the geek who has everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geek Who Had Everything

Buying Billy presents was nigh-impossible - that was something Teddy learned early in the relationship. It was due to the simple, oh so simple fact that Billy was the biggest impulsive shopper Teddy knew. If he wanted it, he got it on sight, leaving no room for Teddy to get him anything Billy wanted.   
  
“How about that?”  
  
“Oh, yes - I’ll get that right away!” Billy would declare and fumble for his wallet.  
  
“you like that franchise, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, I already preordered the new one in the series.” Billy would announce proudly and fish out his pre-order card, both to brag and to make sure he didn’t lose it.  
  
“Maybe this?”   
  
“…Nah.” Billy would conclude with a scrunch of his nose, and Teddy would give up on the item - if Billy didn’t buy it on the spot, it just wasn’t meant to be.  
  
Things were so bad that Teddy even considered stalking Billy’s online wish-lists, but many of his attempts to win auctions were thwarted by people who waited to outbid auctions a second before they were over.   
Billy himself had the nasty habit of being one of those people, and Teddy wondered if the guy wasn’t the one to outbid him sometimes, thus buying his own designated presents.   
  
In short, every time Teddy tried to get Billy something the mage wanted, he was reminded of how big a geek Billy was, and a passionate one at that.  
  
–  
  
It was about mid-April that Teddy rectified his approach, and spent the time he had left before Billy’s birthday - which was on the first week of May - getting Billy not what he wanted, but rather, what he needed, which Billy had a tendency to outright ignore. Once Teddy started thinking like that, the possibilities were endless, and he was faced with an opposite problem from before. If at first he had nothing to buy, now he had too much.   
He opted, then, for a few expensive gifts, concluding that many cheaper ones  _would_ be nice - but it somehow didn’t feel like the right thing to do on the day celebrating Billy’s birth into his new life - and what did Teddy have to celebrate and be grateful for if not that?  
  
–  
  
As befitting a young couple, the two opted to have their little gift exchange in private, rather than in the celebratory dinner the Kaplans put together. Now, it wasn’t that the event wasn’t pleasant, and the spoils were endearing, Teddy concluded, especially the gifts Billy’s brothers gave him.   
The two tried to offer somewhat practical gifts, like a new mug, or a book-marker (“mom said you lost your old one”, which were nice words for “we ruined it, but we’re not going to  _say_  we’re sorry”). It worked well with the book his parents bought him (they asked Teddy for advice about that, but all he could do was offer them a direction and wish them luck).  
Billy seemed happy with all the gifts, and even let himself be a good older brother for once, and actually showed his siblings some paternal affection. It warmed Teddy’s heart to see Billy like this, but also impatient - he wanted Billy to enjoy  _his_  presents.  
  
“You could’ve just given them to me at the table, you know.” Billy laughed when Teddy confessed to his impatience, when they were finally back in their room.  
  
“No, I couldn’t.” Teddy replied quite simply and closed the door behind them.  
  
“What did you get me that you couldn’t give me in front of my family?”   
  
Teddy answered by wiggling his eyebrows, an act that made Billy’s face paint.  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“Jeez, Kaplan, get your head out of the gutter.” Teddy laughed and pulled Billy over to sit on the bed. He then went to dig out the neatly wrapped, somewhat large present out from between the clothes in the closet.   
He then joined Billy on the bed, and placed the gift between them.  
  
“Careful, it’s heavy and fragile.”  
  
Billy frowned as he felt the package over, most of it feeling soft under  his hands save for one firm lump.  
“What  _is_  it?” He wondered out loud.  
  
“Phe, like I’ll tell you now of all times. And  _please_  don’t bother with the wrapping.” Teddy begged next, seeing how Billy was trying to unwrap his present without tearing the paper covering it.  
It was an adorable gesture, Teddy didn’t deny that, he just didn’t see the point given Billy’s power-set.  
  
“Alright,  _fine_.” Billy growled and chanted several words that made the paper appear on his desk, neatly folded. It left the present exposed, finally.  
“Damn, Teddy-” Billy panted as he ran both hands and eyes over the messenger bag that rested on his mattress, one belonging to quite the famous brand. It was one Teddy knew Billy wanted, but was too expensive to buy in light of comic-book expenses. Teddy figured once a year, they could make an exception about their purchasing priorities.  
  
“No ‘damn’, your old one’s practically crumbling between your fingers. And I know you wanted this one, so no more of that ‘I don’t deserve nice things’ Jewish-attitude crap.”  
  
Billy seemed to want to throw something witty back, but Teddy knew him well enough by then- Billy had nothing to counter that with yet, so he resigned himself to thanking Teddy, and leaning forward so they could share a short kiss.  
When they parted, Billy frowned down at the bag, only to give Teddy a curious look the next moment.  
  
“What’s inside?”  
  
“Why don’t you find out?” Teddy teased mysteriously.  
Billy growled and reached to fish the item out of the bag - it was from another well known brand, this time - a bottle of perfume with a scent Teddy knew Billy approved of.  
  
“Your old bottle’s getting empty, right?” Teddy asked plainly and tried to ignore the incredulous look Billy was giving him.  
  
“Please tell me this was on sale.”  
  
“And if I won’t?” Teddy retorted before snickering. “If  _this_  gets you flustered, wait until you see the third present.”  
  
“There’s  _more_?!” Billy exclaimed and put the perfume box down before rummaging through the bag.   
  
Teddy took note of the excited glint in those brown eyes, and held his breath in anticipation for Billy’s next reaction.  
“Front pocket.” He offered, to narrow the frantic search.  
  
When Billy found the third present - two tickets in the bag’s front pocket - his eyes widened, and Teddy was content with the choices he made.  
  
“Evening admission to the Luna Park on Coney Island?” Billy read, and raised a brow.  
  
“Well, dinner  _did_  take longer than I thought-” Teddy hummed as he looked at the clock. “But even after we change, we should have plenty of time there if you zap us over.”  
  
Billy remained still - mostly in shock - while Teddy got to his feet and then leaned down.  
  
“Oh… put some of the perfume on?” He requested softly and kissed Billy’s forehead.  
  
Billy snickered softly, bashfully, but finally nodded and let himself be caught in Teddy’s pace.  
  
–  
  
The park was crowded, and still, the two teens managed to make their way between the attractions and have a good time. As requested, Billy wore the perfume, and even used the bag (“isn’t it too much for tonight?” “Let me use it- oooh, it feels so good when it’s not falling apart!”), much to Teddy’s delight. All three gifts seemed to be great successes, and Teddy relished every second in which Billy was smiling and laughing.   
They rode the attractions and failed miserably in the booths, other than this one basketball booth, where Teddy won Billy a stuffed penguin (“I’ll call it Tux.” “Was that a Linux reference?” “I’m terrified you got that.” “Me too.”).  
  
Following past experience, Teddy kept Billy from eating any cotton candy, and instead guided the mage towards the ferris wheel. The line was long and a bit crowded, but it only meant no one could accuse them of standing a bit too close to each other, or see them holding hands.   
The experience was funner than usual for Teddy, who not only enjoyed Billy’s warmth, but also the smell of his perfume, which along with Billy’s own natural scent created a pleasant aroma Teddy couldn’t get enough of. He wanted nothing more than to keep this close to Billy, and Billy must’ve wanted it, too, because they got a cart all to themselves and could sit next to each other.  
Teddy’s arm found itself around Billy’s shoulders even before the doors closed, and he let himself rest his forehead against the side of Billy’s head. He inhaled deeply, letting Billy’s scent cloud his mind for a good while.   
Billy leaned against him, his hand resting over Teddy’s leg in a neutral manner. He was breathing evenly, softly, and Teddy took that as a sign of content and calm. Teddy felt similarly, and let himself look out the window over the top of Billy’s head as they ascended, and the view slowly unfolded before them.   
Teddy was more than happy to just stay like this, but Billy moved, and there was a slight shift in atmosphere as a result. Before Teddy could even be curious about it, Billy raised his hand to his cheek and pulled away just enough for them to look at each other. Their eyes met, even in the dim light of the small cabin, and they maintained eye contact for as long as they could before they leaned too close to each other, and then - their lips met.   
  
It was a gentle, simple kiss, one that was very little but contact, and shared warmth, and closeness. By the time it was broken, Teddy realized they were descending. Both were panting lightly, and still very much clinging to each other, but Teddy could feel nothing but bliss, and if the smile on Billy’s lips was any indication, so could he.   
Teddy let himself enjoy another moment of gazing at Billy’s content expression before he tilted his head and kissed Billy’s forehead.  
  
“Happy birthday, Billy.” He whispered, fearing any louder would break the moment.   
  
Billy smiled a bit more widely, and held onto Teddy’s shirt.   
“Thanks, Tee.” The birthday-boy whispered back, and settled comfortably for the rest of the ride.  
  
–  
  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” Teddy exclaimed later, once they were actively on the way out of the park. He fumbled through his jacket’s pockets and finally pulled out a small booklet.  
“Here.” He said and grinned back at Billy’s surprised expression.  
“Your last present.”  
  
Billy was beyond surprise by then - he just laughed and turned to read the writing on the booklet.  
His face painted once he did.  
“‘Booklet of…  _privileges’_.  
  
Teddy shoved his hands in his pockets and seemed quite satisfied with himself as he continued towards the exit.  
  
“One free cuddling session, one back rub, oh, breakfast in bed - that one’s nice-” Billy hummed, and Teddy turned to look at him with an expectant look in his eyes.  
As expected, the more Billy read, the quieter he read it out loud, and finally he closed the booklet altogether, a fierce blush on his face.  
Teddy was actually feeling quite bashful himself, but was enjoying it all far too much.  
  
“Are those things even  _legal_?” Billy panted.  
Teddy shrugged.  
  
“Depends on the state.”  
  
Billy gapped for a moment before depositing the booklet in his new bag next to Tux. He then wrapped an arm around Teddy’s waist.   
“You’re crazy.”  
  
“Yeah, for you.” Teddy whispered before he could help himself.  
As soon as he properly put his arm around Billy’s shoulders, he had Billy’s head against his own shoulder.   
  
“It’s my birthday, can’t I win against you even once?”  
  
Teddy scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner.  
“I think there’s a coupon for that.” He hummed, and in response Billy huffed and rolled his eyes.  
Teddy smiled before he leaned down to kiss the side of Billy’s head, and the tone of voice he used when he whispered the next moment was both softer, and noticeably more heated.  
“But why don’t we hurry home, so you can use the more interesting coupons, hm?”  
  
The way Billy’s thought process came to a screeching halt was one Teddy could almost hear.   
  
“…I’ll need to reinforce the sound-proof spell on my room.” Billy panted urgently, to which Teddy responded with a short laugh.  
  
“You do that.” He concluded, and guided Billy out of the park.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually looked up theme parks in NYC's area for this XD


End file.
